Arrival
by Zheraki
Summary: Clank, a former Decepticon Seeker arrives on Earth, though not in a fashion he would have prefered. Two OC's plus everyone's Favorite Autobots and Decepticons. Rated M for violence, and possible profanity.


**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic ever, so feel free to comment and leave sugguestions and/or criticism. The is the story of my OC's Clank and Stacey in the world of Transformers Prime. Hope you like it!**

"Lord Megatron, we've detected a Seeker's ship approaching the planet's orbit." One of the decepticon drones said as the detection station began pinging at him.

"Do we know just who has returned to us?" Megatron demanded, glaring at the unfortunate soldier.

"The ship is not transmitting any transponder signals my Lord." The decepticon said, cowering a little, as his fellows slowly shuffled away from him, fearing to be in the path of Megatron's wrath.

The soldier was spared though, by Soundwave striding into the room, and bringing the identity of the Seeker up on his face-screen.

"And here I thought even he wasn't foolish enough to come back. Blast that ship out of the sky, immediately!" Megatron all but hissed at his crew.

"Yes Lord Megatron!"

OOO

Stacey Campbell hadn't expected too much from life. She grew up learning mechanics from her father, the owner of a small auto-body repair shop, a few miles out from the town of Jasper, Nevada.

She'd been a bit of a tomboy, playing tag with the boys at school, making bullies squeal when they picked on smaller children, and drawing scenes of giant robots beating the life out of each other in the margins of her math homework. It was a fairly normal upbringing as far as she was concerned, though her father always wished her mother had been with them, to give the girl some temperance.

Like many things, such as Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and a kind and loving god, Stacey had stopped believing in aliens. This last belief however, was resurrected the day she saw an explosion in the night skies high over Jasper. At first believing that perhaps a satellite had crashed, Stacey hopped into her tow-truck, and drove over to the impact site, going just a tad over the speed limit in the process. What she found, was not a satellite.

OOO

"Have you ever fallen from orbit, feeling your own weight bringing you down at immense speeds? No? Well as it turns out they don't call it 'terminal velocity' for nothing." The decepticon Seeker muttered too himself as he plummeted through Earth's atmosphere, amid the wreckage of his ship. In desperation the Seeker, known to his fellow Transformers as Clank, grabbed for the largest chunk of his ship and rode it all the way down, giving a small whoop of exhilaration right before impact. The "landing" obliterated Clank's make-shift life-pod, and ruptured many of his internal systems.

"Scrap that hurt! Oh wait, I get it. Nice one universe, you win this time." Clank managed to sputter as energon leaked out of him, and into the desert sand at an almost alarming rate. The reason it wasn't quite that alarming was because Clank was beyond caring at this point. Clank shut down amid the wreckage caused by his fall.

OOO

When Stacey saw the decepticon for the first time, her heart stopped for an entire two seconds. Then she noticed that the machine was badly damaged, and leaking some kind of blue fluid.

_It's bleeding_, she realized as the fluid continued its slow journey from the cracks in the being's chassis, to the thirsty Nevada sand. While Stacey may have been a firebrand, she was also one of the most compassionate people her father had ever known, as this now applied to her immediately rushing back to her truck, backing up to the crater, and looping the pull chain around the comatose machine's chest, and under its arms, crawling on top of it to do so.

Getting back in the driver's seat, Stacey put the vehicle into 4x4, and slowly applied pressure to the gas pedal, making sure not to fish-tail. She managed to get the tow-truck revved as far as it would go and worried for a moment that the machine would be too heavy for truck, before she managed to start dragging the alien robot behind her. Stacey made sure to use the dirt roads on the way back to her shop.

OOO

"It appears we have arrived too late. A pity… oh well, our 'illustrious' leader, Lord Megatron, can hardly blame me, right?" Starscream said with far too much pomp and pose than could ever be needed.

"Starscream! Have you located the body yet?! I want his head on a spike, now!" Megatron bellowed over the com-link.

"He appears to have been captured by these pathetic _humans_, my Lord. Worry not; we shall have his head for you in no time." Starscream said, all the hot air shooting out of him as he cringed at the reminder that Megatron did not tolerate failure. "Now then, who could have made off with our wayward Clank, hmm?" Megatron's lieutenant mused as he and his entourage of decepticon soldiers began following the tracks left by Stacey's tow-truck, and its unusual cargo.

OOO

"Oh my god, I don't even know how to help you. Do you need a doctor, or a mechanic… or both?" Stacey muttered to herself as she paced around the garage floor, glancing at her find every few steps. The robot was almost entirely black, with golden joints and crimson accents on his head, chest and shoulders, as well as the armor-like spikes protruding from his knees and elbows.

Her pacing was interrupted by a knock on the main garage door, but there was something… off about the knock, sounding more like metal on metal than someone actually knocking.

"Sorry, we're closed, either come back later, or keep going to Jasper." Stacey shouted to the unseen customer. Despite her previous statement the knocking sound continued.

"I said we're closed; get it through your thick heads already!" Stacey said with a glare at the door. She was just about to go out and tell this jerk off when something happened.

The world exploded. At least, that's what Stacey's brain told her as she was hurtled over her comatose guest and against the far wall. In reality, the door, and most of the garage, had been blow apart by Starscream, whom had been the one doing the knocking.

OOO

Starscream looked around the rubble that used to be Campbell's Quick Stop, and spotted Clank half-buried in the debris.

"I do so enjoy it when they can't fight back." Starscream said with a malicious grin as he leveled a missile at Clank, but stopped and stared at one of the oddest things he'd ever seen on this ball of rock. Then he began laughing, as Stacey waved a wrench at him as threateningly as she could.

OOO

Stacey managed to haul herself out of the wreckage that had once been her father's pride and joy, and looked up groggily at the giant that was now pointing a missile loaded arm at her guest. That was the last straw. Grabbing a nearby wrench, with tears streaming from her stinging eyes, Stacey lunged in front of _her_ robot, and snarled a challenge at the metal jerk that would shoot an unmoving, unconscious opponent.

OOO

Clank's eyes opened, and he at first thought he was dreaming, though he had no idea where this dream might have come from. There was a small creature, one of the native's of this world he assumed, standing protectively in front of him, waving a small tool at Starscream of all things. Then reality sunk in and he realized that the small creature had brought him here, and had tried to help him. Was even now still trying to help him, despite the fact that Starscream could easily turn her into a smear on the ground, and was about to do just that. Clank's golden eyes blazed, and his battle visor slotted into place over his mouth, as he leapt off what was left of the maintenance platform he'd been laying on.

Clank collided with Starscream with a crash that shook the ground for almost a mile, and began mercilessly beating the cowardly bot into worse shape than he was in; ignoring the wounds he received from Starscream's panicked flailing in the process.

"Please let me go, it wasn't my idea to have you killed!" Starscream pleaded as Clank cracked the other decepticon's chest plate. Clank ignored him, knowing exactly what kind of bot Starscream was, and continued beating the living spark out him. He was however, interrupted by Starscream's back-up ramming into him from the side.

"Starscream, get back here you little coward!" Clank roared in fury as Starscream transformed into his jet mode and took off. The injured rogue turned and decided to focus his rage on the quickly growing group of decepticon soldiers arrayed against him. Clank's brow simply furrowed, and he charged the line of enemies.

OOO

"Prime, we've got aerial footage of some unknown bot having a throw down with a whole mess of Decepticons, just outside Jasper! And from the looks of it, he's taken a beating already!" Agent Fowler said the moment his line connected to the autobot base.

"Can you send us a feed?" Optimus asked with his constantly stoic demeanor.

"Sending it now, do you have any clue as to who this guy is? Because from here it looks like he's opening a whole boatload of whoop ass on the 'Cons." Agent Fowler said as the video snapped into focus in the autobot base. Everyone crowded around to see what was going on, and it was Arcee who identified the mystery bot.

"It's Clank, one of Megatron's top assassins. Last I heard he'd left Cybertron as a Seeker, so what's he doing here fighting other 'Cons?" Arcee said as a puzzled look came over her smooth face.

"Hey wait a minute, what's a human doing in the middle of the 'Cons' family feud?" Jack asked, pointing at the bottom of the video.

"Awesome, she's got a front row seat to the most extreme sporting event, watching bots rumble in the desert!" Miko chimed in.

"Clank appears to be protecting the human." Optimus said as the video feed showed Clank dive in front of a stray shot that had been heading for the woman. "Ratchet, prepare the ground bride. There are human lives in danger, as well as the chance to recruit Clank to our cause. And bring your medical kit as Clank appears to be standing on little more that courage."

OOO

"Is that all you've got you worthless scrap heaps?!" Clank yelled with a slight slur as he ripped the arms off one Decepticon, and rammed them through another's torso. Clank's eyes were starting to fade in intensity, and his vision was becoming blurred. It was almost as much of a battle just to stand as it was to beat these scraplings into the ground. Clank spun around just in time to see a ground bridge open, and watch as Optimus Prime himself came running out firing at the Decepticons. As the rest of Team Prime came out of the bridge, Clank turned and stumbled towards the human that had tried to rescue him, just in time to take another shot for her.

Clank collapsed right in front of her, a delirious smile starting to take shape behind his battle mask, as the human fell too her knees and tried to pull him away from the fighting. How sweet, the first time anyone ever showed him compassion and it wasn't even from a fellow bot.

Clank lost conscious a few seconds after a watery substance splashed onto him, dripping off he human's face.


End file.
